This program is designed to train physicians for academic research careers aimed at improving recognition and management of mental health problems encountered in primary medical care settings. The program recruits physicians in psychiatry and primary care for a minimum of a 2-year fellowship. Fellows will be mentored by senior health services researchers in the Departments of Psychiatry and Family Medicine and the Center for Health Studies at Group Health Cooperative who are at the cutting-edge of research in the interface of medicine and psychiatry. The training program will be two years in duration and will include 4 components: 1. A Master of Public Health degree program. 2. Research experience in mental health programs in primary care settings. 3. Experience with mentors who serve as role models, teachers, researchers, and clinicians in the interface of medicine and psychiatry. 4. Clinical experience providing behavioral science consultations and teaching to residents in a primary care clinic. One fellow will be admitted to the program each year so that two fellows (one first and one second year) will be in the program at any given time. Faculty supervisors will include senior investigators in the Departments of Psychiatry and Behavioral Sciences and Family Medicine, the Center for Health Studies at Group Health Cooperative and the School of Public Health.